Too Late
by silverstorm93
Summary: DMHGLove is confusing but it gives you no excuse to avoid it.Sometimes it could be right there in front of you and it may take time to realize.But do not occupy all your time waiting for it.You have to be the one to find it before its too late.


**Too Late**

**By the Imposible Posibilities**

_Too late for love._

_Too late for happiness._

_Too late to live a life of freedom._

_Too late to be with her._

_Too late for everything._

Each day my eyes are laid upon her smile. Each day she shines with radiance. Her soft gentle voice lights the candle of warmth in my world of darkness. The soft gaze of her hazel eyes leaves my heart full of mirth. She turns my world into a dream; a dream where sorrow is diminished and where merriment takes over my soul.

Only her laugh can make me feel ecstasy. Only her touch can vanquish the agony with in me. Only she can free me form the world of lies I live in. Only she can turn the darkness bright. She can open my eyes to the mystery that lies with in love; show me how happiness can be found in the simplest of times; make me whole; make me a better man. And I lost her.

My life is a living hell. I'm surrounded by lies no matter where I go; enemies who call them selves friends; foes under a mask of fibs. No body to turn to in times of chaos. No one to shelter me from the wrath of loneliness. I have to carry the burden of my life all alone. My heart is bleeding with scars from the past, present and the future. No cure to these wounds of torture; no end to the bleeding due to my mistakes. No heal because I let her go.

My heart is what she has and always will have. My love for her will never end. She is the key to joy, freedom, hope and love. Among the millions of people who breathe the air I breathe and came from where I came from, she is the only living being I will always care for. She is worth more than everything in my life. She is the light shining in the dark. Every thing I do is for her. Every step I take is for her. Her only. Her alone.

These emotions I feel for her are confusing; unexplainable through words; bewildering through thoughts. No particular reason. No visible cause or effect. I will be blind to these things for ever. But I don't care. My love for her is all the proof I need. I don't have to say anything or explain. I know the truth and it shall be kept hidden from the rest of the world.

Love is confusing but it gives you no excuse to avoid it. Sometimes it could be right there in front of you and it may take time for you to realize. But do not occupy all your time waiting for it to come to you. You have to be the one to find it. And that was my mistake. I did not find it, thus I did not get to keep it. I was too late.

It was wrong for me to hide my emotions from the one who holds my heart. Keeping the secret from her only destroyed my life. I regret deeply for not telling her; not showing her. I suffer the consequences. She will never learn about the love I hold for her. The love that is greater than anything else in the world. My desire to be with her for the rest of my life will just be a mystery. It will be unknown and unspoken off. I am now in grave peril as sadness attacks me. But it's my fault. I was too late for every thing.

As I sit and watch her walk down the isle, the hope with in me vanishes. She is blooming with beauty. Those brown eyes of warmth; those rosy cheeks peeping behind the wedding vale; those shimmering pink lips. The white dress unlocks the swan in side Hermione. It shows all her curves and with such simplicity, she is able to show what real beauty really is. No other girl has the ability to do this. As she takes each step on the red carpet with such gracefulness and elegance, I know that this agony I am feeling will be trapped in me forever. The feeling of regret has takes over my soul. I bleed in sadness as he takes her hand. My heart shatters into more than a trillion pieces and would never be mended. I was too late. It will forever be blind to her eyes of the emotions I have for her. If I only acted sooner, I would have been the one instead of Potter slipping the ring on her finger and saying "I do." before the minister. But it's my loss and my fault. Potter won again and will hold the heart of Hermione forever. But he deserves it more than I do. I let pride and arrogance take over me. I was too late. Too late.

A/N: I hope you guyz liked it.. It's my first one shot. I know the "Her Only and Her Alone" part is wrong grammar but in the paragraph before that, I kept on repeating "Only her" and I didn't wanna be so redundant. Please review. I really feel happy when I get reviews. Let me know if I should continue writing or stop because it's all bull shit. Pleaaassssseeee review! I really work hard on all my fics. And please review and read my other stories as well: The Kid and Unexplainable Reasons. I'm a Dramione shipper so you should expect all my fics (not really all) to be D/Hr. Thanks a lot! Luv you all! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW:)


End file.
